I'm sorry Lucy
by xshiningneonbellsx
Summary: *Sequel to Beach Day* The Fairy tail Gang go on another S class mission and Lucy gets severely hurt and Gray blames himself for it
1. Natsu's News

(Sorry for all of the **ONE SHOTS **everyone I don't know how to make separate chapters! :P if anyone could tell me how to write more than one chapter I would appreciate it)

Thanks for all the reviews for Beach Day everyone! I'll try to work on all the run-on sentences. Also, all the 'ands'…thanks for pointing that out to me DayDreamerJXD

Yes, I know this sequel is made on the same day but I got bored and I'm a fast typer, AND I FINALLY FOUND OUT HOW TO MAKE NEW CHAPTERS HURRAY! BOO YEAH! So enjoy I guess :)

{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }

It has been about a week or so since their beach day. Gray and Lucy were now a couple, and Gray was being extra protective of Lucy. Gray kept wondering if Natsu liked Lucy or not, it was hard to tell with him being clue-less all the time.

Natsu ran through the doors of Fairy Tail with Happy flying behind him. He was holding piece of paper with small writing and a giant S imprinted on it. That meant it was an S class mission.

"Hey Lucy! Lucy! Look what I took yesterday from upstairs!" Natsu screamed running toward Lucy who was sitting at the bar counter on one of those stools. She was talking to Mirajanne and she turned around looking at Natsu. Erza was sitting at one of the booths eating her favorite type of cheesecake, strawberry cheesecake. Gray was sitting with her and he was eating his bone beef. "Wait, Natsu you went on the top floor again? Remember our last S class mission? Gray got hurt and I don't want him to get hurt like that again…" Lucy said sadly thinking about it. She didn't want Gray to get hurt like that again, she hated seeing him like that.

Gray looked at Lucy and smiled, and then he continued eating his meat. Gray was happy Lucy cared so much about him, they were the perfect couple and would be together forever. Erza stood up and said, "I should beat Natsu up for going upstairs again and taking an S class mission, again. But, first I want to know what this mission is." Erza crossed her arms looking at Natsu. Gray also stood up too looking at Natsu wondering what it was.

Natsu looked at the paper and read, "_For this S class mission you must have courage, strength, and determination or you will not make it out alive_." Then Natsu said, "Pfft! This mission looks so easy! Even Happy could finish this alone!" Happy glared at Natsu and yelled defensively, "Hey Natsu what's that supposed to mean?"

Lucy grabbed the paper out of Natsu's hand and said, "Here let me read this," she looked at the paper and started reading, "_Reward of 100,000 dollars, Kotuku Fizuka a cold blooded killer who feeds on human flesh to stay young forever. Kotuku is an ALL elemental mage._" Lucy looked at the paper in dis-belief and thought, _how are we supposed to defeat someone who feeds on human flesh? _Lucy started to shake from the thought of facing a monster like this…


	2. On our way

"Let's go on this mission it seems so easy! We can do it!" Natsu yelled holding a fist in the air. "Sorry to break it to you Natsu…but that is NOT the best idea. We barely made it out alive from the last S class mission that we went on." Gray said to Natsu with an annoyed look on his face. Lucy wanted to go on this mission, but she didn't want anyone to end up hurt. Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Come Lucy come on the S class mission with me! If you do then Gray will too!" Lucy looked at him with a confused looked on her face and her cheeks were turning pink.

Gray glared at Natsu and in almost a mili-second he was by Lucy's side smacking Natsu's hands away. "Don't touch Lucy, Natsu." Gray said in a threatening voice holding Lucy's shoulder keeping her close to him. Natsu shrugged it off and he looked at Erza seeing what she had to say. Lucy smiled at Gray, he loved how protective he was of her. Also, she loved how much he cared for her.

"Well, since I am an S class wizard I will go on this mission. If any of you want to come along you may." Erza took the paper from Natsu and started to read it to herself. Then she went to talk to Master Makarov about the mission. "So Lucy do you want to go on the mission?" Gray asked Lucy letting go of her shoulder. "Come on Gray don't be a chicken just come on the mission! You don't need permission from Lucy!" Gray held up a fist at Natsu, "I'm no chicken! I'll go on this mission and defeat this guy! I swear!" Gray yelled and angrily while walking toward Erza. "I think Gray has lost it Lucy, why date that guy anyways?" Natsu whispered to Lucy so Gray couldn't hear. "Hey Gray is a really good guy! Don't be so judge-i-mental of him!" Lucy yelled in Gray's defense. Erza and Gray walked up to Lucy and Natsu holding supplies for their mission. "Let's get going guys," Erza said walking toward the door, "Master said he got a car for us outside. The mission is in Hawaii."

Happy flew up to Natsu, "Hey Natsu do you just want me to fly you there?" "HAPPY HOW DID YOU SUDDENLY GET HERE!" Lucy yelled a little scared and confused. Happy sighed and gave her the WTF face, "I've been here the whole time. I just haven't said anything." Lucy kept a close eye on Happy and started to follow Erza with Gray, Natsu, and Happy on his shoulder, close behind them. "All we have to do is get all of our luggages and anything else we need. Then drive to the airport and we fly to Hawaii." Erza said getting into the car with Happy flying over the car holding Natsu.

(I don't really feel light writing their time on their time driving to the airport and then their time on the plane so I'm just going to skip that part of the story;) sorry that I'm too lazy to write it)

**When they arrive in Hawaii: **Lucy dragged her luggage out of the plane right after Gray, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy. Natsu fell out of the plan with his face paler and he was about to barf. Natsu groaned and said in a weak voice, "I HATE transportation, so much." Gray sighed and crossed his arms now only in his boxers, "You're really pathetic, Natsu. Getting so sick from just a little plane ride." Lucy sighed at Gray and said to him, "Sorry to break it to you Gray but, you stripped again." Gray looked down at his closed and yelled in surprise and ran back onto the plane to find his clothes.

_Now's my chance while he's gone, _Natsu thought to himself. He hadn't been able to ask Lucy this because Gray had always been there to ruin his chance. So Natsu didn't waste any more time and he put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and led her to a bench. "Hey Lucy, can I ask you something?" Natsu sat down looking at Lucy. Lucy looked at Natsu a little shocked, and she nodded still with a confused look on her face and said trying to compose herself, "Y-yeah sure Natsu, um yeah you can ask anything." Lucy sat down next to Natsu. Natsu's eyes wandered around and then he asked in a quiet voice, "U-um Lucy w-would you…." Lucy's eyes widened by what he was going to say and she thought, _Oh no…Natsu please don't ask me out, please! I wouldn't know what to say…. _She waited for Natsu to continue what he was going to say.

"So Lucy would you," Natsu sighed, "this is embarrassing but, will you tell me what Gray wants for his birthday." When Natsu said this Lucy's jaw dropped by the shock of what he said. She thought he would ask her out? Obviously Natsu was as clue-less as he seemed to be. "Uh, um..uh…" Lucy said still in shock of what he said, "I-I don't know…AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIS BIRTHDAY WAS COMING UP!" Lucy's jaw dropped again. "Wow you're a good girlfriend." Natsu said sarcastically. "Hey I've only been here for 2 years! I didn't know nobody told me!" Lucy yelled in her defense, "Anyway we need to go back to see Erza and Gray. We have to find out what hotel we're going to stay at." Lucy stood up along with Natsu and walked back to Erza and the now dressed Gray.

"Ready to go to go to the hotel everyone, it's a beach side hotel and it has a beach and a spa and everything." Erza said walking toward the bus stop. "THE HOTEL EVEN HAS A PREFORMANCE TONIGHT!" Everyone sighed and followed her knowing today would be a LOOOOOONG night.

Please review! I'll try to add chapters daily but I might add them every couple days or every day…or which either one..


	3. The Big Fight

Sorry for not updating in a while everyone I've been grounded and I haven't really had much inspiration…so it might be a while when I edit chapters

Thanks for the reviews though everyone!

I don't own Fairy Tail

Lucy woke up at eight o'clock in the morning because they had to go on their mission bright in the morning to hunt for this Kotuku guy. She yawned and out stretched her arms and walked out of her hotel room to see Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Gray outside her door.

"Come on let's go! I'm going to beat the shit out of this guy!" Natsu jumped out the window with Happy catching him and starting to fly away.

"Natsu wait for us dammit! I'm not going to let you take all the fame!" Gray was about to run after Natsu when he stopped and looked at Lucy. And he tried to casually cough and he crossed his arms and said in a nice and normal voice, "I mean, I would rather stay here with my girlfriend and walk with her." Lucy smiled at him and said, "Thanks Gray."

Erza jumped out the window and shouted back to them, "I'll catch up to Natsu and Happy. We'll all look together and you two can look together!" then Erza ran off and disappeared behind the horizon.

Lucy looked at Gray and started walking, "Let's get going or we'll never find Kotuku?" Gray smiled and started to follow along-side her. Then he took out a piece of paper and said while walking, "The S class report said that Kotuku has navy blue and a bit purple colored hair, um…and dark blue eyes, muscularly built, broad shoulders, and the thing that mostly gives him away is his scar on his left eye. Also he always talks in a too calm like tone, but it's somewhat serious as well. Hm…well we'll just have to keep a look out for him I guess."

Once Gray and Lucy left the hotel building they decided to look around in town. They walked down the streets looking at markets, stores, banks, and even dark alleys. Gray and Lucy were walking around for hours trying to find this man but they couldn't find him anywhere. Gray looked at the city's clock and it said 11:30. It was now 11:30 p.m., they have been searching the whole day without any luck.

Lucy yawned and looked at Gray and said, "Were not going to find him Gray, we've been searching all day were not going to find him." She yawned again and continued, "I hope Erza, Happy, and Natsu had better luck than we have." They didn't notice but they were walking into another dark ally. Gray nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting tired too, we should probably head ba-"

Gray was interrupted by a loud smashing sound, like metal against a brick wall. The noise came from somewhere around the corner and then there was a woman's scream.

"Come on Lucy let's see what's going on!" Gray ran Lucy with both of his hands in his ice mage move and ice frost was forming around his hands. Lucy followed jumbling through her keys trying to find Loke's key. When Gray and Lucy ran around a couple of corners they saw a woman's body lying on the ground, it was life-less and didn't move. A figure laughed and walked out of the shadows, he had perfect posture and he was wearing a nice like suit but the front of it was blood soaked. Lucy starred at the man coming from the shadows, he perfectly fit the description in the S class note. He was stunning, but no, she couldn't let his appearance fool her.

He was a monster.

That killed for the sake of killing.

Lucy couldn't see her keys very well but she just grabbed one and gripping it in her hand glaring at the figure that came from the shadows. He walked over to the woman and stood by her life-less body and said in a calm toned voice, "Of course you may already know that I am Kotuku, I am an elemental mage that feeds on human flesh to stay young forever." He walked around with his hands behind his back, but he held nothing. Lucy's eyes never left him, she hated him.

"You two think that you are going to kill me today don't you?" he quietly laughed to himself, "Well today you will go through hell." Kotuku snapped his fingers and men came from all of the passage-ways around the open ally-way.

Lucy held up her key, "Gray you get Kotuku I got these guys!" Gray looked at her and nodded then ran at Kotuku and screamed, "Ice Make….LANCE!" his ice lances came out of his hands and went shooting towards Kotuku but he blocked them with a rock shield.

Meanwhile, Lucy sliced her key through the air and shouted, "Gate of the Lion! I open thee! LOKE!" a giant light shined but when the light disappeared Plue was standing there.

"WAIT I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU PLUE!" Lucy looked at the key she was holding and it wasn't Loke's key, it was Plue's. Lucy started to scramble through her keys again and she looked for Loke's key but the large men went running for Lucy, and punched her before she could do anything. Then her keys went flying out of her hand. Lucy flew through the air and hit the hard brick wall with a loud 'crack'.

Gray turned and looked at Lucy's body sprawled on the ground with that death-n-ing crack echoing through his mind.


	4. Different Eyes

Sorry my chapters are so short everyone I'm trying to make them longer hee hee hee

I finally found some inspiration!

I've been inspired by all of the people that review my stories and the song Just a Dream sang by

Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie…thanks everyone :) Love you all thanks for the helpful comments

everyone! Sorry it's been so long i've been busy this summer but I finally got around to it

Gray's eyes widened in shock and there was a shine of anger in his eyes. He turned to Kotuku growling in anger with his eyes flashing with rage. Ice frost surrounded his body and Gray grabbed Kotuku's wrist and he clenched it hard. Kotuku's wrist made a cracking sound which made Kotuku scream out in pain. There was a scream from the end of the alley, it was loud, angry, and strong. Gray and Kotuku looked toward the sound of the angry scream. Gray grinned at the sight.

It was Natsu screaming in rage with fire breathing from his mouth. Erza was behind him with a dark angry aura coming from her. Gray threw Kotuku into the wall and ran over to Lucy picking up her un-conscious limp-like body. He almost cried at the sight of how beat up she was. No, Gray couldn't let his emotions get in the way now, and Lucy was the most important. Gray picked her up and he ran and ran. He frantically tried to find a hospital or someone somewhere to take care of her. But, since he couldn't find anyone he set her down and decided to take care of her himself.

Gray took off his shirt and wrapped it around her head to stop the bleeding. He then sat next to her and looked down crying. A tear hit the ground next to Lucy and Gray hugged her.

"I'm sorry Lucy, this is all my fault I should have stayed by your side and kept you safe." He kissed her cheek and one of his tears fell off of his face and landed on her face. Then Lucy started to open her eyes and she looked at Gray with weak blurry eyes.

Her eyes we a duller brown, not the caramel brown as before. They were full of confusion and fear. She put a hand on Gray's arm and tears were in her eyes from pain.

Gray was still crying and hugging Lucy, "I'm sorry Lucy…"

"G….ray….where are…y-you." Lucy chocked out looking at him barley able to speak. Gray looked at Lucy with a shocked and happy face, "Lucy…I'm right here…are you ok…" he hugged her close to him.

"W-who's…..Lucy?" she asked.

There suddenly was an eerie silence. Some of Lucy's blood dripped onto the ground and made a 'splat' sound it was so quiet.

Gray stared at Lucy in dis-belief, he couldn't believe what she had said. "Lucy, what do you mean?" Gray asked Lucy to make sure what she had said. "Am I, Lucy?" she asked Gray. He said nothing to Lucy just staring at her. _What was happening…why did this happen..? _Gray thought because he couldn't say it.

"All I remember," Lucy said sitting up, "Is someone I loved…named Gray. Can you tell me who Gray is…" Lucy held her head looking at Gray not knowing it was him. "L-lucy…" Gray said to Lucy still in shock, "I'll explain everything later, we have to get you back to Fairy Tail first and get you fixed up." Gray started to pick Lucy up. "No! Put me down I don't know you stranger! Stop touching me!" Lucy screamed at Gray. "Lucy, trust me you know me…please." Gray pleaded about to cry, "Let me help you ok? I promise you will remember, you lost your memory." Lucy's arms were waving around and she was kicking her legs trying to get him to let go of her. Lucy stopped waving around her arms and legs and looked at him, "Alright, but first tell me…who you are." She looked up at him with weak brown eyes.

"I'm Gray." He said. Lucy smiled a bright happy smile. It was amazing how she could smile like that after what has happened to her. She kissed him and hugged him with her arms around his neck. "I love you Gray…thank you" Lucy said with a meaningful voice. Her eyes were that happy caramel again, full of love and compassion for him.

A tear fell down Gray's face, she had nothing to thank him for.


	5. Who's injured?

"P-please Lucy, you don't have anything to thank me for…" Gray said guiltily. Lucy didn't struggle and let Gray pick her up and they were now walking.

"What do you mean Gray? Of course I do!" she sweetly smiled at him then coughed, "Your helping me get back to this 'Fairy Tail" and get my memory back." Lucy smiled up at Gray while he started to quicken his pace.

"No, Lucy this is my fault." Gray said sadly.

"Gray, you made me lose my memory?" Tears formed in her eyes talking with a hurt tone in her voice.

"No! I would never do anything like that! It was Kotuku who did it to you. But, its my fault for not protecting you." Gray didn't look at Lucy.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled glaring starting to remember things from hearing the word 'Kotuku', "You tried your best Gray! You were doing your job as an Ice Mage and I was supposed to do my job as a Celestial Mage but I didn't do it right!" then Gray gasped, she remembered everything?

"Lucy? You remember everything?" Gray looked at her in shock.

"No," she replied, "I only remember that fight, maybe when we get to Fairy Tail I will remember."

-AT FAIRY TAIL-

Gray walked into the doors of Fairy Tail carrying Lucy wedding-style. Lucy looked around trying to remember some things. But, the weird thing was, was that no one was there. Normally the bar would be full of drinkers or people would be at tables and others would be looking for missions to go on. Gray put Lucy down and walked up the stairs to the S class section. But, still no one there. The mission board had no missions on it either, but there was a note.

NOTE: "_To all Fairy Tail members, there are n__o missions for the next week to all Fairy Tail members because of an accident that has happened recently. P.S- Lucy and Gray, if you two are back and reading this come to the back side of the guild._"

After Gray read the note he put it into his pocket and looked around Fairy Tail once again. Still no one was in sight. He looked and saw Lucy already walking up another flight of stairs to the back side of the guild building.

"Lucy you have to be careful!" Gray ran after her saying, "You haven't fully recovered and for all we know someone could have taken over Fairy Tail!" Gray then grabbed Lucy's hand leading the way.

"It's ok Gray, the more I look around the more that I remember things. Like um, i remember that I have a little snowman dog named Plue, and that Mirajanne works the counter. Also that Elfman always calls himself a big strong man!" She giggled and shot him one of her famous joyful smile that could warm anyone's soul.

Once they got to the back of the guild all they saw was a sign that said 'Infirmary'. Gray and Lucy both looked at each other getting that feeling something was wrong. There was then a short pause as they just stared up at the sign. Lucy's grip tightened around Gray's hand.

Lucy could feel something was wrong, she didn't know how, who, what or why but something bad was behind this door.

Then she opened the door to the Infirmary walking inside looking at a curtain. She then pulled away the curtain and Natsu was asleep in a chair with a nose-bubble coming from his nose. Erza was sitting next to the bed of the injured patient, the injured patient was, LOKE?


	6. Lucy is Home

"Loke?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise when she saw his beaten up body lying in the hospital bed. She quickly ran to his side almost dragging Gray beside her. She stared at Loke's beaten up body. His face had black and blue bruises on his cheeks and forehead. His shoulder was wrapped in bandages that were all bloody.

"Loke? How did this happen to you? What happened?" Lucy screamed, even though Loke was passed out and couldn't hear her. Then tears ran down her face dropping onto the hospital sheets. She fell to her knees and hugged him.

"Wait, Lucy how do you remember everything? Just a moment ago you barley knew who I was." Gray looked at Lucy, wondering how she remembered everything. "Maybe from the shock of seeing Loke she remembered everything." Erza suggested to Gray, standing up from her chair. Gray and Lucy looked down at Lucy. She was loudly sobbing hugging Loke close to her. Gray knew how much Lucy loved her spirits. That's one of the reasons that he loved her.

"Maybe you should take Lucy back to her apartment Gray." Erza said, snapping Gray out of his thoughts. He gave her a quick nod and then took Lucy into his arms. She hugged him and cried into his chest, her tears were staining his shirt but he didn't care. Gray merely smiled down at her and then walked out of the infirmary. "G-gray," Lucy stammered through her tears, "Do you think L-loke will be okay?" Lucy sniffled for a moment and looked up at him. Gray gently smiled at her and said, "I think he'll be fine Lucy, don't worry." He kissed her forehead and she blushed gently and nodded. Gray would do anything to keep Lucy from crying. He suddenly realized that he loved her. Through all the years of missions and talking he now realized that he was in love with Lucy Heartfelia. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her was mesmerizing. Gray wanted to keep that smile on her face forever.

It took them a while to get back to Lucy's apartment building and Gray was starting to get tired from holding Lucy. She volunteered to walk but he still insisted on carrying her. Once they entered the building they even got a rant from the landowner about only Lord knows what. After they reached Lucy's room Gray laid her down on the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. Lucy had already started to calm down from the whole Loke incident so Gray was happy about that. He finally started to drift off to sleep from the long day when Lucy broke the silence.

"Hey Gray, um." Lucy said making Gray look up. She was playing with her thumbs and looking down at them to avoid his gaze.

"What is it Lucy?" Gray looked at her curiously. She didn't answer for a while so he put a finger under her chin. Then he turned Lucy's head to make her look at him.

"If there is anything you need Lucy, just ask me alright?" He let out a small chuckle as he smiled at her, moving his finger from her chin.

She slightly gasped and then smiled back replying, "I was just wondering, if you would stay with me here tonight…" She looked up at him wondering what he would say to that.

A small bit of blush appeared on his face and there was a small pause before he answered, "Yes I would be glad too. But, I don't know if we are that much in love to sleep together yet Lucy." Gray nervously scratched the back of his head chuckling.

Lucy's face grew dark red and Lucy threw a pillow at him. She yelled back in response, "That isn't what I meant by that! I meant that you could sleep on the couch you pervert!"

He held up his hands defensively and turned his head saying, "I was simply curious to see what you would say to that…" Gray looked back at her and laughed. Her glare broke and she started to laugh along with him.

"Well, I think that I'm going to take a shower. It has been a long day. You can crash on the couch if you'd like." Lucy said standing up and going to her drawers to find a fresh pair of pajamas. Gray quickly plopped down on the couch and leaned back feeling the comfort of it against his body. He started to take off his shirt, socks, and pants as Lucy walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Gray let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes starting to drift off to sleep.

In Gray's dream Lucy and him were on the beach. But, this time Lucy didn't get thrown off a cliff. They were playing in the sand and splashing around in the water together. After the beach day was over they sat together on a beach towel and watched the sun go down. Once the sun disappeared under the horizon Gray woke up rubbing his eye.

"That was the cheesiest dream ever…." He said laughing to himself and then standing up. Once Gray looked up he saw Lucy. She was frozen in place staring at him with wide eyes and a red face. He looked at her and he started to blush.

She was standing there, in her towel.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time! I know how much everyone loves it so I really appreciate all of your support! I will try to keep writing this story and I hope everyone keeps reading :)

Thanks guys3


End file.
